


The Buzz of Grass

by ranbooisms



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, boys in crop tops, but ranboo is only sad for a little, just two bee-loving boys, ranboo and tubbo are mischievous, save me from the horrors of adding tags, stop stealing from techno challenge: failed, techno is just chillin tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranbooisms/pseuds/ranbooisms
Summary: Two boys, some bees, and stolen clothing. (ft. Techno and Philza)
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	The Buzz of Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Another late night fic... maybe one day I'll post at a reasonable time but it certainly isn't today

“Ranboo! Ranboo look what I have! I took them from Techno’s closet, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Tubbo said with a cheesy grin, bursting into Ranboo’s room.

“What is it?” 

“They’re crop tops, but they have bees on them. Can you believe it?” Tubbo said in excitement, waving them around Ranboo’s face, eyes glinting with hope and expectation, practically demanding Ranboo to grab one with no hesitation.

“Do you… want to match today?” Tubbo asked, “We could have a chill day and maybe find bees in the forest? I’m sure there’ll be lots of cool grass blocks there too!” He asked while watching Ranboo stand from the spot he was resting in.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Ranboo said. And with a little hop, Tubbo grabbed Ranboo’s hand, dragging him to go get changed.

Meanwhile as they left, Techno had arrived, barely throwing a glance towards the duo rushing out suspiciously through the side door.

(“Hey Philza? Have you seen the shirts I got for Ranboo and Tubbo? They were supposed to be a gift but I don’t really remember where I put them.”)

\- 

“This is kinda short you know.”

“It’s only because you’re so lanky Tallboo, and stop being so loud you’ll scare away the bees.” Tubbo said, looking to the side and sending a playful glare towards Ranboo’s direction. He was trying to properly open up the bud of a nearly fully bloomed flower so he could try and attract more bees. It wasn’t really working how he expected it but there were still some around, and besides that, Ranboo was (before complaining about his shirt, or lack of) telling him about his hands again.

“It’s really cool because they remind me of silk touch pickaxes! The only difference is that you’re a bit slower though… but it’s to be expected, you are using your hands.” Tubbo said.

“Yeah definitely! I realized that but even though I’m a little slower than a pick, or rather a silk touch shovel, it’s still fun to do nonetheless.”

“But how come nobody noticed before? You’re picking up blocks so frequently that it’s a surprise to me that neither Phil nor Techno noticed. Unless it didn’t work before…?” Tubbo asked in awe, he was curious about the whole Silk Touch Hands thing, nobody on the server had seen anything like that before besides what the regular endermen did.

Ranboo shifted in his spot a little, Tubbo hadn’t yet noticed how uncomfortable the enderboy had gotten. 

“I think it’s because of my forgetfulness actually.” He said quietly, trying to ignore thoughts of the voice that used to be in his head which was most likely the reason why he couldn’t function as regularly as he wanted to in the past.

“Oh. I’ve done something haven’t I, I’m sorry Sadboo. I didn’t mean to question you about anything, I just think you’re so cool. I wish I had hands like yours. Actually wait!”

Ranboo tried to stop Tubbo from dashing off but suddenly he was gone. He sighed.

“I guess I have to wait until Tubbo comes back then.”

It wouldn’t be too long as Tubbo was trying to find a cool grassy block for Ranboo. He knew that whatever he did or said wasn’t purposeful so he wanted to give a good apology. A good apology to Ranboo in Tubbo’s eyes was paired with something that Ranboo liked, and he’s recently begun to find joy in picking up and placing random grass blocks, so Tubbo decided that he wanted to give one that he chose himself to Ranboo. 

“This one is cool!” He said approaching a block, it was kind of small (how? I couldn’t tell you), but it reminded Tubbo of a small souvenir, he felt as if he encased it in something then it would be a cute keepsake for Ranboo.

-

“Ranboo look!” Tubbo returned, skipping and giggling towards Ranboo, “It’s a little grass block, it reminds me of you because you’re small… well in personality I guess. Whatever! I’m really sorry for hurting your feelings earlier. I think if we put this block in some type of glass we could hang it somewhere nice in your room you know.”

“No Tubbo I promise that I’m fine, it wasn’t anything too big.” Ranboo said with a small huff. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure, thank you lots for apologizing though, and getting me this block! It’s so small and cute, I think you’re right. It is kind of like me-”

“Tubbo and Ranboo. What have I told you about going through my things and taking stuff without my permission.” 

Well there goes that.

(“Yes phil everything’s alright. I found those two hooligans in a small forest area with bees in it. Also can you please get me a lock for my room… they steal literally everything and that’s so uncool.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep deprivation is a lifestyle, anyway don't be scared to make friends with me (twitter: @/RANBOOlST)


End file.
